The employment of toothbrushes by children and adults to achieve a high standard of dental care is dependent upon such individuals properly brushing their teeth on preferably a daily basis. The hygenic need for brushing ones teeth is uniformly accepted. However, such need is not generally viewed as applicable to young children and infants experiencing teething or initial eruptions of first or baby teeth. Often, such young children and infants are unable, because of their small hands of limited strength and manual dexterity, to hold and manipulate currently available toothbrushes. Though a young child's teeth are not permanent, good oral hygiene commands the removal of tooth plaque, and a high degree of mouth cleanliness for the avoidance of tooth decay.
The present invention permits a young child or infant to properly hold and manipulate an infant-sized toothbrush without any special training. More particularly, the instant invention takes cognizance of the natural tendency of infants to place objects in their mouths, in providing a toothbrush that has a handle of a shape that permits an infant to easily manipulate same, while maintaining a proper alignment of the toothbrush head in a tooth brushing sequence.